Mixed Emotions
by ha fan
Summary: RobbieKimRobbieNoah: Mixed Emotions. Contains:Slash.
1. Default Chapter

Authors note: Robbie has just come out that he's gay. He likes Kim. Kim likes him. Noah likes Robbie too. Tasha is now friends with Robbie instead of his girlfriend.

"Rob, why don't you just tell Kim you like him?" Tasha was pressuring him again to tell Kim the truth. "I mean, you've come this far right?" Robbie rolled his eyes slightly. "I can't tell him, because I don't know what he's ganna say." "Well your not ganna know till you ask." "Okay okay. I'll think about it. Can we just drop it for now though?" He paused for a split second before continuing. "Good, now lets get to English, we're already running late." He started rushing hurriedly to the nearby room, knocking into Noah as he did so.

"Uh sorry Noah! Oh no, you've drop all your work and everything. I'm really sorry, I'll help you pick it up. I'm so clumsy you know, you wouldn't believe it." Everyone in the English room bent their heads to see what was going on. Robbie bent down to collect the fallen papers. Noah forgetting where he was for a moment, strained his eyes to look at Robbie. "There you go." Robbie handed over the work to a dooey-eyed Noah. "Oh right. Thanks mate." Noah replied, giving him a friendly slap on the back, then hurrying off down the corridor to avoid anyone noticing what he'd just been looking at. No one could know how he was feeling right now. If the department knew that he had feelings for a 17 year old boy who he was meant to be counselling not gawping at, then he'd be jobless as well as making an idiot of himself. It was even worse now that Robbie had come out to Noah a couple of days before about being gay. It made 'the forbidden fruit' as Noah put it, even more tempting.

"So, when's your next session with Noah?" Tasha asked Rob as they wondered down the beach during lunch. "Uh, whoops it's actually in ten minutes. I better go. Sorry about lunch Tash, I'll make it up to you." "That's okay. See ya later."

Robbie ran, eagerly to the school and found Noah there in one of the classrooms. "Hey, sorry I'm late, I got a bit caught up with stuff." "No worries. So, how's school been?" Noah asked awkwardly. Robbie noticed his edginess straight away. "You okay? You seem a bit on edge." He said as he dumped his bag on one of the nearby tables. "Actually you look really hot, I can go…" "So do you." Noah blurted out before he could control his mouth. "What? I don't feel hot. Do I look it?" "Yeah, extremely." Robbie still hadn't twigged what Noah was talking about, until what happened next.

Noah couldn't handle himself anymore. As Robbie stood a few metres away from him, Noah moved towards him, placing his hand round Robbie's waist and thrusting his lips onto his. Robbie, completely taken aback, didn't fight it. It felt so different than what he imagined it to be like, so much more real and exciting than he'd thought it would be. They gripped each other in a tight clinch, Noah backing Robbie into the door, pushing it back in a mad rush, the door slamming shut. Noah, absorbed in the kiss as much as Robbie was, back away slightly. "This is wrong." "Then why did it feel so right?" Robbie said, truthfully, taking Noah's hand. "I'm sorry Robbie. This can't happen again. It never should have happened in the first place." With that, Noah rushed out the room, leaving a very confused Robbie behind.

Kim on the other hand, was anything but confused. He knew he liked Robbie, for more than a friend. All he had to do was find out if the feeling was mutual. Easy really. Well, it would have been for both of them if not for the moment that occurred between Noah and Robbie that day.


	2. Chapter2

This update is sooner than planned, but anyway hope you like it: 

Noah sat on the hallway steps of the school, after rushing out the classroom. Why had he given in so easily? Robbie was just a vulnerable kid. But that wasn't what Noah saw in him as he rushed out the classroom after Noah.

"Noah, wait." The two guys stood a metre away from each other, speechless. "I really like you Noah." Robbie waited hesitantly, for Noah to say something in return. After a few moments Rob sighed, exasperated. "You know, just forget it." Rob said waving his hand in the air and walking off. He had no idea how Noah was feeling at that moment. He'd just watched the guy he'd been pining over for months walk off after telling him he liked him. It took all his strength to not run after Robbie but after a few moments realised how stupid he was, and ran to the Hunter's new house where he knew Robbie would be. "Noah?" Robbie looked up at him, staring him straight in the eyes as Noah stood in the doorway. He gently shut the door behind him. "It was wasn't as easy as I thought." "What wasn't?" Rob asked. "Walking away from you. I couldn't do it."

He walked over to Rob's bed, where he sat, slightly on the edge. "It's okay Noah. I mean I know we can't do…" Before he got a chance to finish, Noah pressed his lips towards Robbie's, not even caring about the consequences. Soon Robbie's hands were moving towards Noah's trousers, his heart beating faster. Noah's hands were soon approaching Rob's shirt. His hands feeling for the buttons, while they carried on kissing passionately. Noah gave up on undoing the shirt and instead tore it off, his hands feeling cold compared to his warm chest. The pair lay on the bed, Noah slowly kissing Robbie's neck and undoing his jeans.

Kim suddenly burst into the room after his shower, a towel wrapped round his waist. "Shit." He said staring at the two figures on the bed. Noah had just risen up slightly and was passionately kissing Robbie's chest, and to Kim's horror, Robbie allowing him to.

"Whoa." Robbie said as he glanced to where Kim was standing, Robbie hurriedly gasped for breath and scrambled up from Noah's resisting arms. His shirt fell on the floor, leaving him topless whilst doing his jeans up, hurriedly racing after Kim. "Kim!" "Rob come back!" Noah shouted after him, sitting on the bed, his head falling in his hands. "Holy crap."

"Kim. I'm sorry you had to see that." Both were sitting in the main living room, Robbie slightly on edge around him. "So, how long has it been going on then?" Kim asked, breaking his silence. "It hasn't." "Excuse me if I don't believe you Rob, but I haven't lost my vision yet. I saw you together in our room, making out like there was no tomorrow." "No really. It's only been today." Kim still didn't believe him and shut his eyes disbelievingly. "Whatever Kim. Anyway, why does it matter to you so much? It's not like we're an item, but your acting like your in love with me or something."

Kim stared at Rob for a moment. "Maybe your right." "You mean…" "Geez and I thought you were meant to be the clever one." "You never said anything." "That's good then. Cos there's not much point now, is there?" Kim stood up to leave, but felt a light hand on his shoulder. "There is a point." "You mean…" Kim spoke, spinning round. "Yeah I mean what you mean." He spoke, smiling slightly.

"Well, how come you never said anything?" "Look, where going around in circles here. The fact is, I like you Kimberly. I really like you." "And what about Noah? I'm not ganna come second best Robbie." "I don't expect you to." "So? Who's it ganna be Rob?" "Honestly? I don't know." "Well, you better make up your mind. And when you do, I'll be at Irene's."


End file.
